Changes
by Potter Meets Evans
Summary: Sequel to Never Again. Suze finds out something that will change her life forever...how will her mom and Andy take it? More importantly...how will she and Jesse take it?
1. Paul's Story and a Big Surprise

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot is the great creator. I only borrow her characters. ;)**

_Paul's POV:_

_It was a stormy night. I was trying to get back to my apartment through the rain. I was also sopping wet. _

_I was on the bus _(a/n: I have never actually been to Carmel, California, or even west of Wisconsin, but I'm guessing that there are buses there because there are buses practically everywhere…and even though they kind of live in the 'burbs I'm just gonna take creative license here, okay?)_ when I saw the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life board. The bus was pretty crowded, so I slid over and allowed her to take the seat next to me. _

_We sat a few minutes in silence before she extended a tan hand and said, "My name is Kailey. Thanks for letting me sit next to you…it's storming out there!" She shivered. _

_I took her hand in mine, which was almost double the size of hers. "I'm Paul. I'm kind of a loner, you know…I moved here about four years ago, to live with my grandpa. He died shortly after, and, well, I've been on my own since." I hoped she would take the hint that I was **single**. She smiled at me._

"_Oh, really? Do you go to college? I'm a junior." Great. The same age as **her**. "I kind of have the same situation as you. See, my dad died in a car crash when I was really young, and my ma was sick for a long time. She died last month. So my sister Marysia and I have been roomies together. She's three years younger than me." _

_I took off my leather jacket. "Here, you look like you're cold." I draped it over her shoulders. She smiled that dazzling smile again._

"_Thanks," she gushed. She twirled her blonde hair for a second or two before saying, "Sooo…what kinds of things do you like doing? My sister and I were thinking of going to the movies next week. She's got a date, but I don't. Want to come?" _

That's how I ended up dating the prettiest girl in town. And let me tell you, it has been great. I thought, I guess I really should get back to Suze, to tell her how right she's been. But will she want to see me after all that I've done? After everything I've put her through?

No, I decided. She didn't.

_Suze's POV:_

It had been a while since Paul left. All was peaceful again. Jesse and I lived our lives like we always had. We were eating pancakes when it happened.

I recall shoveling them in my mouth, one by one, but of course more civilized-like than the way my stepbrothers Brad and Jake eat, when suddenly…all that I had eaten so far felt like it would come right back up again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Several times.

Jesse came running in after me.

"Querida, are you alright?"

I looked up at him. "Not really."  
Jesse looked alarmed. "You were okay up until you threw up, correct? You weren't having any aches and pains, no throat ache, chills…"

I cut him off. "I was fine," I said, agitated. "Up until the barf session. I must have eaten those pancakes too fast, or something."

Jesse still looked worried. He was checking my forehead, and muttering to himself in Spanish. "Well, Susannah," he said, looking at me. "I'm going to go out and get us some more milk, and maybe some liquids for you—" I protested, but he put up his hand to silence me. "Will you be alright alone?"

I gave him a funny look. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be back in about 15 to 30 minutes." He kissed my forehead and left.

He came back a little while later. I had been watching TV, sprawled out on the couch. He took out the milk from the bag and put it away, along with about 5 bottles of juice, and something else.

"Querida," he said. "Don't get upset. But I think, to be on the safe side, that you should try this." He held out what he had had in his hand. I looked down at it. _A pregnancy test._ I looked up at him.

"Jesse, do you really think I might be…"

"Susannah. Just try it. Please? I want rule out the possibility, and if you are not, I want to figure out what is wrong with you."

I sighed, and took it. I went into the bathroom, and shut the door. I took the test. It took a lot of courage to look at that thing. I finally took a deep breath, and looked at it.

I fainted.


	2. Pregnant Times 2

_Jesse's POV:_

I took her to the hospital the next day. They did an ultrasound. The doctor said that the baby looked as if it were about 2 months along. I grinned. I was a father. Or I would be.

Anyway, she also said that the baby was healthy, but to keep it that way, Susannah should stay away from junk food and things like that.

After we got out of the hospital, I scooped Susannah up and spun her around several times. Then I set her down and felt her stomach. In just 7 months, I was going to be the father of that baby! I couldn't get over it.

_Suze's POV:_

Wow. Pregnant.

I called CeeCee that night. I kept on hinting, but I didn't actually _tell_ her. Finally, she guessed it.

"Oh, my God, Suze, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yes."

CeeCee squealed, "Oh my gosh! Congrats!"

I smiled in spite of myself. "I know! I'm pretty excited. I just hope that my pregnancy experience is one of those ones where later I look back and go, 'Being pregnant was the best time of my life,' not 'Oh my God, I'm glad that's over, being pregnant was hell.' You know?"

"I know, girl. But just relax. Let Jesse take care of you. It is kind of his fault, you know. But he will be a good father."

"Now, Cee," I said. "It does take two to tango, you know."

"I know, Suze."

"Well, I guess I'll catch up with you later," I said. CeeCee didn't know it, but Jesse was right there massaging my feet, and it was really distracting. But in a good way.

"Okay, bye Suze. And, oh my God, once again, congratulations!"

"Hey, Cee?"

She had been about to hang up, I knew it. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Adam for me? But tell him not to tell anyone else. I don't want for mom and Andy to find out about it before I get a chance to tell them. I want to tell them in my own words."

"Okay, Suze. Bye."

_Jesse's POV:_

We'd been trying to come up with baby names for a long time. Hours, it seemed like.

"What about Jesse Jr.?" Susannah suggested.

"Nah. Let's give him or her an original name."

"Okay, what about Daniel?"

"I don't think so. What about Alicia?"

"Hmm…maybe. But I think maybe Lola would be better."

"Lola? That's kind of…out there."

"Not really. Whatever. How about Katherine?"

"That's not too bad. What about Austin for a boy?"

"I like Andrew better."

"How about Robert?"

"This is so frustrating!" Susannah shouted. I can't say I'd blame her, it was getting kind of old.

"Okay, enough baby names for now."

She smiled. "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest a nice long shower, accompanied by a robe and slippers afterward, and a nice long night in front of the TV, watching movies until we drop dead."

"Sounds good to me."

I kissed her stomach several times. "I love you, querida." Then, I directed my attention back to her stomach. "And you, my precious unborn offspring."

She mock punched me, and then I went for a shower. When I came back, she was watching Little Women. This would be a long night. But it will be worth it, I thought. And just being in Susannah's presence without interruption…it was. Worth it, I mean.

_Paul's POV:  
_

I took Kailey out to a little café on the corner of my street one night. We were so in love. We still are. But then, something happened. I still am not sure whether or not I should have been happy. I suppose the answer is yes. Because I was. I was overjoyed.

We had been sitting there, I eating a burger, and her eating a salad, when she said something I had not seen coming.

"Paul," she said gently. I looked up.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Suze's POV:  
_

I fell asleep in Jesse's arms. It was so comfortable, so perfect…just the two of us. Soon it would be the three of us, instead of two.

The next morning, I woke up, and Jesse was still asleep. I got up, but suddenly I had morning sickness again. I threw up on the bed sheets.

That woke Jesse up, alright. He didn't freak out, though. He just said, "Oh, querida, are you alright? Here, let's go to the bathroom so you can throw up in the toilet, I'll take these sheets off the bed so I can wash them…" You can so tell he would make a fabulous doctor.

I couldn't say anything, though, only nod and run to the bathroom. 20 minutes later I emerged and heard the washer going. He hadn't wasted any time. I'm sure it was lovely, waking up to someone barfing where you are sleeping. He didn't seem to mind, though.

All he said was, "Susannah, are you okay? Here, let's get you cleaned up." He began taking my now barf drenched shirt off, and then realized what he was doing. He blushed. "Oh, well, you can take it off, if you want…"

I smiled. "It's okay, Jesse. We'll be spending the rest of our lives together. You'd better get used to seeing me without a shirt. Because, chances are, it's going to happen again at some point." So he continued taking my shirt off. I did have a bra on, though. Darn it.

He slipped a clean shirt over my head. "There," he said.

"How about some breakfast for your future wife and kid, huh?" I said, smiling broadly.

"Okay," Jesse said, still blushing.


	3. Katherine and John

**Now that I think about it, this is starting to remind me of Riding in Cars With Boys where both Bev and Fay are pregnant and all…except, Suze has never even met Kailey and Paul and Suze were never exactly friends…**

_Suze's POV:_

We finally told my parents (well, my mom and Andy). This is how it went.

Me: Uh, mom?

Mom: Yes, sweetie?

Me: Um, well, Jesse and I…we, uh, have something to tell you.

Andy: Oh?

Me: Yeah.

Jesse & Me: We're pregnant. (Jesse) Well, she's pregnant. (Me) Well, I'm pregnant.

My mom cupped her hands over her mouth. She said, "Oh, my baby is having her own baby! Oh, my God, we have to plan a baby shower!"

Andy, however, didn't really react like this. "Jesse. I thought you were more responsible than this. I thought we agreed that this kind of thing could—"

My mom hit him. "Oh, Andy, she's in college! In fact, she's more than half-way through college! She can make her own decisions. And Jesse will make for a great father! So when's the baby shower?"

So, yeah. It went better than expected, to say in the least. Now all I had to do was actually have the baby, and I'd be okay.

As the months passed by, eventually so did my morning sickness, and the final stages of my pregnancy had arrived. I had been sitting watching TV with Jesse when I felt it.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, Susannah?"

"When is the baby supposed to be born again?"

"August 23rd, why?"

Shit! That was two months away! IT WAS TOO EARLY!

"Because," I said, a little stressed. Okay, really stressed. I wanted my baby to be healthy, okay? I didn't want it to be premature or anything. Yes, sadly, I was still calling it an "it" up to this point, since I didn't know the sex because I wanted to be surprised. "I think I'm having contractions."

Jesse looked over, surprised. Good thing he was in medical school, because a few hours later, my water broke. "JESSE!" I screamed. "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN FOR TWO MONTHS!"

"I know, Susannah, just stay calm. We'll get you to the hospital…"

"I don't really want to go to the hospital, Jesse. I—I don't think I'll make it."

Jesse didn't look very pleased at this, but it turned out he didn't really have any choice, because in the next few minutes we found that this baby wanted out of there, and it wanted out of there _then._ In the next hour, I had a baby boy, delivered by his very own doctor-in-training father.

Jesse was holding on to my hand, and I was holding the baby. "What about John?"

Jesse considered this. "John…I like it. I nice, old-fashioned name—" Jesse had a thing for old-fashioned names, since he himself was rather old-fashioned, for reasons that you all probably already know. "But always with the time. That's good. So his name will be…John—what?"

I thought about this. "How about Paul?"

Jesse looked grim. "Susannah, why would you want to name your bundle of joy after that—"

"Jesse," I said softly. "He was a pig to me, it's true. But I think he realizes that now. And also, if he hadn't gone back in time to try and keep you from dying in the first place, you would still be a ghost, or possibly have moved on, and _this_—" I indicated John. "Would have never happened."

Jesse sighed. "Fine. John Paul de Silva it is, if that's what you want. But we only use his middle name if we have to."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jesse."

_Paul's POV:_

She had the baby July 28th. I was now the father of a beautiful little girl, whose name we decided should be Katherine, after Kailey's mother. For the months that followed, I spent all my time being her playmate and companion. I tried to teach her to speak (though at this point, all she said was bottle and mama…typical. Mama, but not daddy) and she could even walk a few steps at this early stage. But not without guidance, of course.

Something else also happened after the birth of Katherine. We got married.

I had, of course, asked her immediately after she said she was pregnant. I couldn't let her be a single mom. That wouldn't be right.

So we lived as the Slaters, a family of three now, instead of two.

At six months, we enrolled her in a nearby preschool called Kinder Care. I about dropped Katherine, who was cuddling in my arms, when I saw the last person I expected to see there—Suze Simon.


	4. Seeing Him Again

_Suze's POV:_

I was dropping John off at his preschool. I was just talking to him, telling him that I'd be back later, to be a good boy, and to have fun.

I had picked him up to hug him goodbye.

I almost dropped him when I saw someone from my past who I wasn't expecting to see.

Paul.

"Suze," he said, gently.

"Hi, Paul," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?" At first I thought he'd followed me, or something.

But then, he picked up a little girl who appeared to be John's friend.

"This one's mine," he said.

"Really?" I was surprised. "So you found your soul mate after all."

"Yeah," he said, grinning. Suddenly, he put the girl down, and he had grabbed my hand. My instinct was to pull away, but I didn't.

"Suze," he said, looking at me intently. "I want to thank you." Well! That wasn't something I was expecting.

"For what?" I asked, thoroughly engrossed in the conversation now.

"For telling me to go away. For making me know that you and I…we were never meant to be. I have you to thank that I have Katherine here today. And a lovely wife."

"Oh, really? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said, blushing. "So which one's yours?"

"This one." I ruffled John's dark hair. "His name's John. John de Silva."

"Oh? What's his middle name?"

This was the question I had been wanting to avoid. "Uhm…" I sighed. "Paul."

"What?"

"That's his middle name."

"Oh." Then it seemed to make sense. "Suze, I'm touched."

"Well," I said, going deep red, too. "I guess that'd be my thanks to you."

He scowled. "The only thing I ever did to or for you was try to get you in bed."

"Paul, if you hadn't been here, Jesse would still be a ghost. You may not have meant it at the time, but you gave him a second shot at life, and I got to be a part of that life. So what's Katherine's middle name?"

"Oh," Paul said quietly. "Susannah."

"Really?" I laughed. "How queer. We named both of our kids after each other…in a sense."

"Yeah," he said. "In a sense."

John started whining. I realized I had picked him up. I put him down, gave him a pat on the head, and let him go run around with Katherine and a boy named Zachary.

I looked at my watch. "Listen, I gotta run. My class starts in…20 minutes."

"Okay," he said. "See you around."

I was almost to the door when Paul said, "Suze!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Listen, I've been stupid over the years. I shouldn't have tried to get you if you didn't want me. I realize that. But I also shouldn't have walked out that time a year ago. I should have stayed. Because I would never want to throw away a good friendship and keep feeling hostile towards you for the rest of my life. So…friends? I mean, I can understand if you don't want to, seeing the way I've treated you, but…"

I cut him off. "Yeah. Friends." I shook his hand, and then walked out the door.

_Jesse's POV:_

I had just put John to sleep. I came back to find her painting her toenails.

"So guess who I saw today?" she asked, while bending over the nail she was currently painting.

"Who? CeeCee? Adam? Brad?"

"No, no, and no. Paul."

I had taken a sip of orange juice. I nearly choked on it. "What?"


	5. Change of Plans

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys…keep it up! ;) **

_Suze's POV:_

"Jesse…It's not what you think. He's married…he has a kid. He's happy, Jesse, for once in his life…and he just wants to be my friend."

"Oh, so you actually believed him?" Jesse asked sourly.

"Yes, Jesse," I said. "I actually believed him."

"Okay."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. I hadn't expected Jesse to take the news so calmly.

"I said, okay. If he's your friend…then he's mine, too."

"Oh, Jesse," I moaned gratefully. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing the hell out of him.

Jesse hesitated. "Oh, Jesse, we're married now," I said between kisses. "You don't have to ask my permission to do this, or something."

He waited no longer. I think this must've been the first time he actually went to second base with me in a sober state.

Our make-out session didn't last very long, however, because a few minutes later, we heard the pattering of feet. It wasn't the dog, either (we didn't have one).

Jesse and I hurried to get all of our clothes buttoned up, and sat like we'd been watching TV the whole time.

"Mommy, mommy!" John yelped. "There's a monstew undew my bed, mommy!"

I looked over at Jesse. He nodded. We got up and followed John, where he anxiously showed us where exactly this "monster" was hiding.

It turned out, it was his big, stuffed bear, which had somehow ended up under his bed.

"Beawy, you'we back, Beawy!" He hugged him close, and I watched him snuggle up in his bed, ready to fall asleep. The moment he did, we left the room, my hand in Jesse's.

"You know," I said, feeling every inch of Jesse's abs as I said this. "John really does look a lot like you."

He chuckled. "Is this supposed to be a good thing? Besides, he has your eyes."

I rolled them. "Yeah. Like I'm so proud of that. Algae eyes. The ONE gene I hoped I didn't pass down to him."

"Nah," he said. "I think they look more like emeralds. Not as boring as mine."

"Boring?" I asked, surprised. "Jesse, hun, a person could get LOST in your eyes."

He smiled. Suddenly, he gripped my arms tightly and leaned his forehead on mine. "Susannah," he said.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly distracted by the fact that he (being the gorgeous guy he was) had his body practically on top of mine.

"Look, I've been meaning to ask you…do you want to have any more kids in the future?"

"Well, sure…" I said, a little taken aback.

"Like, in the _near_ future? As in, before you finish college?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe."

"Well then…" he started.

"…yes?" I asked.

"I know we were planning…to get married officially after you got out of college…but now I think maybe it would be a good idea to get married sometime sooner than that. Especially if we were planning to have anymore kids."

I smiled. "I think that would be a very good idea."

He winked. "Is it okay if I use the same ring?"

"Sure," I laughed.

So he slipped off the engagement ring that I hadn't taken off since the moment he first put it on, and a few moments later, slipped it back on.

He got down on one knee. "Susannah. I love you so much. I'm asking you…not only to be my lover…but also my partner in life. I'm asking you…to marry me. A little sooner," he added.

I acted surprised. "Oh, Hector!"

He grimaced, but turned it into a sly grin.

I continued, "I would be honored to be your wife! Yes!"

He snickered, and kissed me.

I broke away, regretfully. "Oh, my God, I have to go tell Cee! And Adam! And…oh my God, I have to go tell my MOTHER! And Andy!"

"You go do that, princess. I'll just be on the bed, watching TV, when you are done," he said, rather sarcastically.

I kept going like I hadn't heard him. "Oh, and I have to call Father Dom!"

"Querida, relax. You don't have to tell everyone _tonight._" He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. "It's 11:30. How many of those people would be up?"

"Uh…CeeCee and Adam would…probably."

"Uh-huh…" he said. He began unbuttoning my shirt. I busied myself with his. Next, he fumbled with my skirt until it fell to my ankles, and I undid his belt buckle and zipper. Slowly, he undid my bra hooks. I pulled down his boxers, and he did the same with my underwear. And so we stood, for a full five minutes, kissing…

…when we realized we had the blinds open. I laughed, and closed them. Jesse looked a little embarrassed. "You don't think anyone saw us, do you?"

"Who cares?" I asked.

With that, he pushed me down on the bed, and we started kissing again.

"Susannah, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Well, Jesse, it wouldn't be the first time, you know. John is living proof of that."

"Well, if you're sure…"

So we did.

But don't worry.

This time, we used protection.


	6. Flower Girls and Maids of Honor

**Smiley0925 – Yeah, sorry about that. I meant, "We're almost married now," or "We're engaged now," or something along those lines. No, they aren't married yet…but they will be. Sorry for the confusion. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here's the next chappie…**

_Jesse's POV:_

So that was that. We were getting married.

Not that we weren't before. But it was official now. In just two months, we would be getting married.

And we were happy as could be about it.

The very next morning, Susannah called her mother. I could tell her mother was excited. Believe me; I heard her screaming all the way from the other side of the room, where I had the TV on. Plus, she was on the phone.

I faintly heard a deep male voice come on the phone. I figured that had to be Andy, congratulating Susannah or giving her a talk or advice or something. Then, I heard the yelps of David, who was probably happy as could be.

I mean, really, he had reason to be. His big sister (or step-sister, as Susannah is always correcting me) was getting married.

Anyway, I decided to call Father Dominic while Susannah dialed up Adam and CeeCee (assuming they'd be together, which they were).

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Father Dominic?"

"Oh, Jesse! How are things with Susannah?"

"Wonderful. In fact…we're getting married."

"Well, I know that, Jesse…remember, you asked her ages ago, and I believe I was the first one to know."

"Well, yes, but we've decided to make it sooner…"

"Sooner as in…next year?"

"Sooner as in two months."

"WHAT! Oh, my!"

"Yes, I know it's a bit sudden, but…Susannah and I feel that it's for the best."

"I can see that."

"Hey, Father Dominic?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you of a favor…"

So I did. Ask him, I mean.

To say that Father Dom was pleased was an understatement. He was ecstatic.

"Of _course_ I'll marry you! I'd be honored!"

"That's good to hear," I said, smiling to myself.

_Suze's POV:_

I talked to Cee and Adam. This was how the conversation went:

Me: Hey, Cee. What's up?

CeeCee: What's up yourself, it's barely 8:00 in the morning. What do you want?

Me: Is Adam there too?

CeeCee: Yes.

Me: Good, I want to tell you both at the same time.

Adam (on CeeCee's extension): Did someone mention me?

Me: Yes, I want to tell you guys something.

CeeCee and Adam: What?

Me: I'm getting married…

CeeCee: Well, duh. We already knew that.

Me: …In two months.

Adam: WHAT?

CeeCee: WHAT? Oh my God, do you know where? Do you know who your maid of honor and bridesmaids are? Who's the flower girl? Girl, we need to pick out your dress! I'll arrange the reception and I'll get the food too…

Me: Whoa, take a chill pill. No, I haven't figured all that stuff out yet, that's why…

CeeCee: Oh, my gosh, we need to order the cake! We can pick out the design, what kind do you want? You like white frosting right? I hope so. Whoever heard of a chocolate wedding cake?

Me: …I called, I was hoping you—and Adam, if you really want to—could come over and help us with all that stuff.

CeeCee: Oh. Good.

Adam: We're on our way. We'll be there…in twenty minutes, okay? See ya.

Me: But—

click

So much for telling them I wasn't even dressed yet. I sent Jesse to drop John off at day care while I showered and dressed.

Twenty minutes later, I had just combed out my hair and everything when CeeCee burst in (I gave her her own key. THAT was a mistake. What if I'd still been naked, or something?).

She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh, girl, I'm so excited! Do you even know who's going to be the lucky priest who marries you and Jesse?"

I laughed. "Well, I don't know if he considers himself lucky, but Jesse talked to Father Dom and he agreed to do it."

She squealed. "Ooh, that's great! Okay, I brought some patterns of dresses that I got when I ran by David's Bridal on my way over here…"

So we sat down to look at them. Fifteen minutes or so later, Jesse got back from day care. He kissed the top of my head and sat down next to me.

"Oh, I like that one, querida." He pointed to a simple one.

I was doubtful. "I was thinking more like _this_ one." I pointed to one that had a lot of lace and satin in it's design.

"Nah, definitely this one." Jesse said, pointing at the other one.

We all laughed, and I said, "I guess you're right. CeeCee, in regards to the maid of honor, you know no one but you could be that." She squealed again and hugged me.

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly.

Jesse said, "And Adam, I'd like it if you would be my best man."

Adam smiled weakly. "I'd be honored."

CeeCee said, "So what about flower girl?"

"Well, I had someone in mind…she may be a little young, but I think she'll do… Hold on, I want to make a phone call."

I called him up. He sounded groggy when he answered, but at least he was awake.

Me: Hey Paul.

Paul: Suze? What's up?

Me: Well…

I told him all about how Jesse and I had decided to get married earlier, and how CeeCee and I were planning my wedding now.

Me: …so I was wondering…can Katherine be my flower girl? I'd be honored if she would.

Paul: Wow, Suze! That's a lot. I'm happy for you, I really am. And of course Katherine will be the flower girl…right Katherine?

Katherine: Right! You John's mama, right?

Me: Yes, sweetie.

Katherine: I want to do it!

Paul: Then it's settled. And Suze…congratulations, again.

Me: Thanks. I'll see you then, Paul, if not sooner. Tell Kailey hi for me.

Paul: I will.

click

"Katherine Slater will be my flower girl," I said, with a hint of pride in my voice.

CeeCee looked alarmed. "Slater…isn't that…?"

I chuckled. "Relax Cee. It's all good."

Jesse said, "Good. Now, are we going to go get some dresses, or what? I can't wait to see what they look like…"

CeeCee said firmly, "I don't think so, mister. You don't get to see the dress till the wedding."

Jesse sulked. "Fine."


End file.
